Marionette Uzumaki
by secretagentman1
Summary: He hid his true motives from his village and now he releases them. To show the weak that there is something to truly fear. NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**An: . . I blame the Dressrosa arc for bringing Doflamingo back, he's one of my favorite characters. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! I mean he's a douche that is a puppet master and hates to lose that control, but I can't help but like the guy.**

**The Marionette Uzumaki**

It was a beautiful morning in Konohagakure, and the peaceful silence of the village reached deep within its core. That is until you reached the stadium located in the Forest of Death where the second part of the Chuunin Exams were taking place.

The cheers could be heard through the thick foliage of the forest, and they carried over to the only person left in the village. This person was currently perched atop the fourth hokage's head on the kage monument holding a mummified sound-nin by the neck.

"Fuffuffuffu, looks like the games are about to begin. Sorry to say that you didn't make the cut Dosu, be glad that you didn't get Gaara like you planned. If you had you wouldn't get this flourished death." the figure said to the barely conscious teen, before he dropped his body.

"Now, it is time to usher in the new era of this village from the ashes left behind of the old. Fuffuffuffufu!" he laughed as he leapt from the monument and somehow flew in the direction of the stadium.

(Currently in the stadium)

The audience was beginning to get restless since it had been a good three minutes since Naruto and Neji's fight was announced.

All the rookies, except for one in particular (Sakura, cough cough) were wondering where the energetic blond was while the Suna team couldn't have cared less about the blond nuisance.

The hokage was also worried about his wea-grandson. Yes, grandson that's what he meant. The old man needed to keep the Kyuubi under his thumb in order to have it wave off any threat that the other villages would throw at Konoha.

Ironically, enough the 'Kazekage' was in charge of an invasion of said village in an attempt to cripple the village and kill his former sensei, and he got to see Sasuke Uchiha in an actual fight so he could gauge his strength.

Of course, the blond fool needed to arrive in the stadium so his plans could proceed in the first place, and because of his late appearance the 'kage' was planning on eliminating the teen himself.

The current proctor of the exam, Genma Shiranui, was staring down at his watch to pass the time until the blond would be considered disqualified.

Neji on the other hand was pestering the proctor to call the fight early decreeing that fate decided the match before it had started.

"Calm down,kid. Uzumaki still has anther two minutes to arrive." Genma said in an agitated voice.

"I don't understand why we should wait the fool obviously realizes that he would lose to the superior opponent." Neji stated in a haughty voice as if it was a fact.

"Fuffuffuffu. You sure crack me up Hyuuga. You really believe that you're better than I am?" a voice called as a figure landed before the proctor and the Hyuuga prick.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be commoner?" Neji asked the newcomer.

The teen was dressed rather flamboyantly. He was wearing a white shirt with red waving stripes, orange pants with white waving stripes similar to his shirt, pointed black shoes, and it was all topped off with him being in a pink feathered coat and orange-tinted sunglasses.

Overall he looked like a clown had made a painting and proceeded to throw up on it.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt, after all it's only been a month." the teen smiled a large smile that unnerved all those present.

"You can't possibly that dead last, can you? It is hard to believe that you look even more garish then before." Neji sneered at the smiling teen hoping to cause one of the blond's famous outbursts, but the fate-driven Hyuuga was surprised to see him laughing instead.

"Did you expect me to get angry and attack? Sorry, but this 'new' look comes with a 'new' way of thinking." Naruto chuckled.

"What?" the shocked Neji spoke for the entire stadium with his blunt statement.

"Is everyone in this village that dense? Let me explain for you simpletons. The Naruto Uzumaki you knew never existed it was all an elaborate act." Naruto smiled at all the shocked faces.

"Why? What was the point of it all?" Neji asked clearly interested in the blond's reasoning.

"It was entertaining. Seeing all of you ants go about your business, thinking you were above me when I was above _**you**_, but an unforeseen circumstance made me reveal myself sooner then intended." Naruto said while throwing his arms out in a grand gesture and cackling maliciously.

(In the rookie stands)

_'Naruto was never real?'_ those were the general thoughts of the rookies as they stared at the 'true' personality of the blond and had gathered that he was manipulative and conniving since his first appearance.

"There's no way that Naruto could really be like this. He saved me from that Kumo ambassador and defended me after my loss." Hinata said staring at the blond's smirking face.

"Face it Hinata. Naruto was never our friend he was laughing at us the entire time." Sakura told her while sneering.

Naruto at that moment looked straight at the pair of girls and his smirk grew even more at the sight of their faces.

(Back in the arena)

"So are we ready to start the fight, Neji? Or do you still have a question?" Naruto asked in a tone that was used to adress an underling.

"Just one. Why do you speak as if you are better than me?" Neji scowled.

"Easy, its because I am above you all. More specifically the rookies and I could probably beat a few jonin. The only problem there is that I'd have to cheat with a special power of mine and I would rather win without its excessive use." Naruto smiled at the red-face Neji.

"**AS IF A LOWLY COMMONER COULD DEFEAT ME! FATE HAS NAMED ME THE WINNER!**" Neji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Fuffuffuffu, then prove me wrong Neji. Only the strong decide what justice is, winning is your only chance at being right." Naruto said right back just as the match was finally started by Genma.

(Neji vs. Naruto)

Neji immediately rushed the flamboyant teen in anger and expected a quick victory, but was taken by surprise when the blond dashed forward and clutched his face.

"I told you that I'm stronger than you already! So why **keep TRYING!**" Naruto said and jumped high in the air before dropping with Neji aimed at the ground.

The resulting crash of the impact mad all that were present wince, seeing the spider-web cracks didn't help the situation.

_'How did he jump that high with that small amount of preparation? He has to be doing something.'_ Shikamaru thought. In spite of these events he still considered the blond a friend seeing as he had outsmarted the entire village with his ruse.

"You see Neji my strength isn't anything to sneeze at. I could beat all you rookies at once! In comparison to me you're all as strong as Sakura, and Sakura well... she's worse than she was before. If its even possible." Naruto said and laughed at the pinkette's face because of his jab, all the while he was repeatedly stomping on Neji's chest.

"I'm surprised your chest hasn't caved in. How's about a fresh one?" he asked preparing to deliver a powerful stomp intended to end the Hyuuga's life.

Fortunately Neji rolled out of the way just in time, and witnessed the blond's foot getting a good inch into the hard stone of the floor.

"You were about to kill me! What would Hinata think if you did that?" Neji asked, holding his chest and hoping that the question would stay his hand.

"Who cares? I told you that that persona was fake, I believe in strength as a defining factor and she doesn't have it. I'll admit that she is better than pinkie, but she doesn't have the heart of a ninja." Naruto said actually sporting a frown for a quick second.

The frown was because of Neji's pathetic attempt at appealing to his 'better' nature. Was he stupid or something? That girl was one of the weakest people he knew both mentally and physically.

Hinata could barely make it through spars in the academy because she was worried about harming her fellow students, and she latched on to him because he saved her _once_. That was what made her the perfect cover, he allowed her to follow him and he pretended to be oblivious to her feelings.

In all honesty Naruto couldn't care less about her or Sakura now, they were the weakest links of the rookies.

(In the stands)

Hinata was currently having a mental breakdown at the blond's words about her. He was just like everyone else in the village he didn't really care about her. His defense of her the month before was all a ruse to defend his own interests.

(Arena)

"You truly are an evil being aren't you?' Neji asked a little unnerved that Naruto had sunk as deep as he had to protect himself.

"I wouldn't call it evil. I will say that she was the best cover for my oblivious persona to really hit home,though." he said not showing any concern over manipulating Hinata.

Neji decided that the talk should end at that instant and charged forward again. The Hyuuga went for a gentle fist strike toward the teen's heart and had struck true.

That is if he hadn't stopped a mere centimeter from the blond's chest. "What's the matter,Neji? You were so close to finishing me, got cold feet?" Naruto laughed as he calmly stepped away from the outstretched appendage.

"What did you do? I can't move!" Neji tried to move his body, but it refused to budge as if it weren't in his control.

"I get it. You want me to attack you now, don't you? Well, if you really want me to-" Naruto said while putting his hand in a clawing motion and if one was to look closely they would see a small shimmer "-I'll be happy to oblige! **Goshikito (Five Color Strings)!**"

Naruto scratched the air in front of him and suddenly Neji was on the ground in pain with five lines stretching across his midsection, and certain parts of the arena.

(In the stands)

Tenten was in disbelief at what had happened in the arena and her look of disbelief wasn't lost on the other rookies.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Kiba asked the older girl. "He attacked using ninja strings, but they weren't attached to anything in the arena. Which means that he used them to attack. Its the first time I've ever seen that." the weapon girl was astounded at the blond's ability, but what was he going to do now?

(In the arena)

Neji was still writhing in pain from the attack, those string were so thin that they dug into his body but shallow enough that they didn't cut all the way through.

"Neji Hyuuga is unable to continue the winner is Naruto Uzu-" "Donquixote." Naruto interrupted the announcement as he approached the downed Hyuuga and proceeded to grab his throat while crouching over his shocked form.

"Hey! You won already, stand down!" Genma commanded.

"I know you said I won, but I'm not done yet. What better way to consummate my new look than with a death? I know she won't look, but make sure you tell Hinata that there's been a death in the family!" Naruto sadistically smirked at the growing shock among the populace.

"Naruto! Stand down!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Fuck you!" he replied as he threw back his free hand and a thick whip made up of strings shot out from the bottom of his palm.

"Take one last look at the world around you Neji! **Overheat**!" Naruto announced his attack, bringing the whip down on his prone form. Just as the whip was going to reach the Hyuuga's face a kick was delivered to the blond's cheek causing him to swing the whip across the stadium leaving a deep gash in the walls.

"Figures. A guy just can't have fun in a place like this." Naruto said exasperatingly to the attackers Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuuhi.

"You have already been declared the winner,Naruto leave Neji alone." Guy told the flamboyant teen.

"I already said that I'm not gonna. That bastard is going to die, it doesn't matter if you jonin cater to him or not." Naruto told them seriously as he stretched out his hand and curled the fingers as if he was manipulating a puppet.

The blond then calmly strode toward Neji and passed the visibly struggling jonin. _'I can't move! What did he do?' _Kurenai thought knowing that her colleagues were thinking the same thing.

"Don't bother, there's no way for you to break out. So sit back and watch the show, I hear its a _killer_." Naruto said as he prepared another whip, but was halted when a large fireball came hurtling at his back.

The blond quickly backflipped over it and was still seen smiling, but his forehead showed that his eyebrows were knit together in anger.

"Y'know you really need to be careful with those fireballs, Asuma. You could've singed my jacket and a guy only owns so many." Naruto stated but was cut off as another came toward the teen.

Naruto didn't even seem worried as he maneuvered his fingers in a net pattern which sliced through the fireball causing the individual pieces to veer away from him.

"What did I just tell you?" Naruto sneered, this was a waste of his time and energy. At this rate he'd be out of breath before the _fun_ started.

"Fine, you win. I'll leave the prick alone." Naruto smirked again as he leapt to the balcony where the genin were located before he casually sat on the railing rather than a seat.

"Well, hurry up and get him off the floor already. We have a tourney to finish." Naruto laughed as he completely disregarded Neji's battered body.

"Um...will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand make their way to the arena for their match?" Genma asked a little shaken by the blond's actions.

(Minutes later)

The minutes ticked by as Gaara stood in the arena waiting for the duck-ass, but he never showed up.

"Gee, guess Sasuke realized he doesn't have what it takes, Fuffuffuffu. But it really is too bad for you guys." Naruto said to the two siblings in the stands.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kankuro questioned. "Because, we won't be able to see your skills. Konoha won't understand how much stronger Suna is, after all the prelims only gave us a taste." Naruto said with his creepy smile still on his face "But, I have the strangest feeling that we'll see those abilities soon enough." he finished in a knowing way, scaring the Suna-nin.

"I apologize for the conversation sometimes I tend to _ramble_. So hot-stuff, enjoy my match?" Naruto asked Temari who blushed at his words.

"As if. I'd also prefer if you didn't hit on me, I like guys that I can actually look at with a having a seizure from looking at his clothes." she replied without looking at his face so he wouldn't see the blush.

"Ouch, this one has some bite to her and I think I like it." he whispered the last bit which reduced the dirty blonde into a bumbling mess.

Before the banter could continue the hokage announced that Sasuke's match was being postponed at the spectator's and kazekage's behest.

"Hmph, figures. They kneel and kiss that bastard's ass all day." Naruto said though the smile was strained, he then outright frowned when Kankuro forfeited his match to Shino.

"The prelims were more entertaining than this." Naruto sighed seemingly not noticing the pinkette behind with her fist raised.

Just as Sakura was about to bring her fist down Naruto spoke in a chilling tone. "You know with my powers I could slice your arm off quickly and cleanly. It would happen so fast that you wouldn't notice until after the fact, problem is you wouldn't feel anything either. I rather enjoy the screams, they're very entertaining like a symphony played by a master conductor." he said as he started turning.

"Make sure that that punch is worth it." Naruto said while standing over the disturbed girl.

Just when it looked like the blond would strike her, a pair of lavender eyes welled up with tears got in his way. "What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked clearly upset at seeing her.

Naruto's harsh response made the girl back up into Shikamaru just as the Nara was going to forfeit his match to Temari. The bump resulted in the lazy boy falling into the arena making his attempted forfeit worthless.

"Is what you said true, Naruto?" Hinata asked with tears threatening to spill.

"Yeah. You make be nice to look at, but your weakness can't be overlooked. That weakness is what made you the perfect cover, though." Naruto said without a hint of remorse or lying in his tone.

"You don't care about me?" She asked in desperation. "No, I don't. I only care about the strong, like my secret subordinates." Naruto laughed nonchalantly **(An:he's a real dick ain't he)** as he gazed into the arena in time to see Shikamaru forfeit from having too little chakra a.k.a being lazy.

After the arena was cleared and fixed up Gaara and Sasuke were once again called to do battle.

"Fuffuffuffu. I think that he'll actually make it this time." Naruto voiced his thoughts while placing a foot on the railing, a hand on his chin, and a growing smile.

Just as Naruto finished his thought both Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves back-to-back in a 'cool' way.

"Sorry, are we late?" Kakashi asked as he took out his favorite book, only to have it ripped to shreds seconds later.

"Sorry, but no smut allowed." Naruto grinned as attention was brought back to him.

"Hn, hey loser. What's with the lame getup, the orange jumpsuit wasn't enough for you?" Sasuke asked in his ever pompous tone.

"Fuffuffu, you wish. I'm just showing my true self, besides with this look when I kill someone they'll remember these colors to their grave." Naruto smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Now get on with the show people have been dying to see it." Naruto laughed as Genma signaled the beginning of the match.

Now Naruto would be telling the truth if he said the fight was what he expected. What with Kakashi's training of the Uchiha and Gaara's natural ability the blond had a good estimate of their strength, but he knew that Sasuke would 'win'.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke had nearly beaten Gaara with his stolen speed techniques. Gaara in retaliation erected a sand dome around his body and proceeded to draw out his demon.

Sasuke didn't know what the redhead was up to, but he knew it wasn't good so the Uchiha fell back and started to use his **Chidori**. Unfortunately as the Uchiha went for the kill he was stopped a few meters in front of the dome.

"What the hell is this!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to move his body.

"Sorry, _teammate _but I can't let you take out the main attraction." Naruto said as he walked in between Sasuke and the dome.

"Loser! What have you done to me?! Sasuke yelled. "I stopped you from attacking Gaara here. What good is releasing his demon if its going to be hindered? That's too boring, he wouldn't be at full power fast enough for my plans." Naruto smiled further when the jonin of the village hopped down.

"And just what are your plans, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the hated demon of his team.

"I'm going to start a new era for Konoha. This village is getting weaker and only a handful have true strength." he said with overexaggerated motions of his arms.

"Konoha isn't any weaker!" the jonin shouted collectively. Naruto laughed in response clearly undaunted despite being outnumbered.

"If that were true, this invasion would've been stopped before it started." Naruto said as he pointed at the kage booth which was surrounded by purple energy. After the blond pointed this out Shukaku emerged from the dome, cackling like a lunatic which in turn triggered the entire invasion.

"What! You knew about this!" the joonin seethed at the blond. "Sure, thanks to one of my subordinates. I knew about this at the beginning of the exams, I got specifics from Dosu before I killed the bastard." Naruto said with a bow.

"Don't worry, this is your rite of passage. Its all a game to see if Konoha still has what it takes to be on top of the new era." Naruto finished with his arms spread out wide and a (what the jonin would call) manic smirk on his face.

All the jonin were moving to engage the blond, until he raised his hand to halt them. "Hold on a sec, think about what you're doing. If you stop me the invasion most likely will succeed, but stop the invasion and Konoha survives." Naruto offered knowing that the jonin were stuck.

If they took him out Shukaku would destroy the village with Oto and Suna following, but by stopping a double-village invasion Konoha would still be seen as a force to be reckoned with.

"Damn you, Naruto! You planned this very thoroughly." Asuma sneered. "Thanks, I try my best." Naruto said as the jonin jumped past him.

"Release me!" Sasuke yelled completely forgotten. "Nah." Naruto answered with a kick to the stomach that knocked the Uchiha out.

"Make way everyone. A new era is coming, one where only the strong can survive and the weak are trampled! Will Konoha win?! Will the invasion?! Who knows who is on the side of 'right' or the side of 'wrong'! The only answer can come from the winner, for they decide what is right and wrong! **FUFFUFFUFFUFFUFFU!**"

**AN: There you have it a new story and the first of its kind (to a certain extent) choke on it in a good way folks.**

**Hopefully this gets my creative juice flowing through me like moonlight through ghost dance. Guess that quote and I'll work on my next chapter for a story, but it has to be correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Well, I'm glad you guys like this story so much I thought you'd hate it 'cause of the whole "Naruto hates Hinata" thing. Though everyone seems to either tolerate it or overlook it, which is good. I guess?**

**On a side note I had an extensive PM conversation with ****Tsunashi777** **and it was an interesting back-and-forth. Hopefully he'll like this story even if I don't use some of his ideas.**

**Finally, The Fox Boss you should totally go for your Doflamingo/Naruto story I'd like to see your take on the blond as the manipulative shichibukai.**

**Marionette Uzumaki**

As the battle against the Suna/Sound waged one could see a laughing blond down in the stadium's arena amidst the carnage as if he was reveling in it.

"Fufufufufufu! Nothing beats a giant massacre in the morning." Naruto smiled, seeing his tormentors being killed by the opposing forces left and right, it just made him feel so happy. He wished he could grab some popcorn and actually appreciate this,but he had no such luck.

The blond's laughing ceased when he saw some Sand-nin surround him. Maybe they realized that he was a viable threat to the invasion? They sure seemed to look at him as if he were a kage they must've saw his performance and didn't want to take chances on his 'unknown' powers.

Not that Naruto cared for these pawns. He did take offense to the fact that these fools were standing in the way of his goal.

Naruto didn't really pay much attention to the ninja as they were asking for his surrender or making comments about his 'weakness', he just stared up at the kage box seeing his target conversing with the snake in the purple cube of chakra.

"Hey! Listen to us you Leaf trash! Your betters are speaking!" one of the random nin shouted at him. Naruto of course didn't take kindly to anyone calling themselves his better and decided to show off another power he had.

Naruto made no movements toward the ninja, but they somehow all collapsed in a heap on the floor with foam coming out of their mouths. "Fufufufufufufu. Guess you aren't as strong as you think." Naruto said before he stepped on the neck of the sand-nin that had spoken out with enough force to crush his windpipe.

Naruto was about to start his plan when he took some time to survey the battlefield seemingly looking for someone.

_'She should be here. Knowing her personality she is probably at home still.'_ Naruto thought about one his subordinates. Two of them were supposed to be out of the village at the time, but the one he was thinking of was one he knew would give anything to be in the fight to impress him.

"Dammit, I'll have to have a talk with her about this." he sighed to himself as he jumped up to the kage box, and approached the cube of energy. Lucky for him the fun hadn't started yet.

"Hey, fuck-face what do you think you're doing up here?" a redhead spoke to the blond crassly. "Hm, just looking for a way in. Say, cutie you wouldn't mind letting me in would you? I'll make it worth your while." Naruto smiled at her getting her to have a surprised face with a blush.

Tayuya had never had anyone calmly speak to her after she had insulted them (or compliment her for that matter) and turned away from his grinning face.

"Hm, seems like your a shy one at heart, but not as much as _that _Hyuuga." Naruto said before cutting to the chase "So are you gonna let me in? I'd rather not _force_ myself inside." Naruto said seein her blushing harder at his innuendo.

"I can't." she said reluctantly.

"Fine. No skin off my back." Naruto then used his strings to cut a hole through the barrier and calmly addressed the two inside.

"Well, well, well isn't this a happy reunion? Your prized pupil standing directly in front of you, must be stirring up some deep sentimental emotions 'ol man. It's so touching, I might just shed a tear." Naruto mocked the kage who was seething inwardly at the jabs.

"Naruto its good that you are here you can help me defeat Orochimaru." the third said, hoping that his weapon could buy him some time.

Too bad that the kage didn't realize that this was a different blond now, so he was fairly surprised by the wild cackling he was doing. "Help? Help you? Ha, that's a good one 'ol man. Why should I help you?" Naruto asked the aged man.

"Why else would you come up here?" Hiruzen asked thoroughly stunned.

"To end you." Naruto said simply without any mirth in his voice. "You threw me to the dogs, Hiruzen. You and my father." Naruto sneered somehow with his smile still present.

"How-" "Stuff it. It isn't that hard to figure out, I looked just like him." Naruto cut of the third.

Meanwhile the snake was listening intently to the conversation, easily able to deduce that the blond's father was Minato Namikaze.

"He was protecting the village!" Hiruzen shouted at the blond who looked disinterested with the man.

"He gave his son up to a village full of bigot, but what I absolutely can't forgive is his disregard for our heritage. He completely covered up his family history because of the things our clan's founder had done." Naruto seemed very angry as he spoke.

"Clan founder?" the Sarutobi asked clearly clueless. "Donquixote Doflamingo. He was a very powerful man in his time, a ruler of an entire kingdom in fact. That is after he overthrew the old weak ruler. That is the fourth had his family history covered up. After all who would want their leader to be related to a man strong enough to take over an entire kingdom, illegally?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"How do you know all this?" the hokage asked, angry that this boy apparently had more knowledge of the Namikaze clan than the village did.

"I read for one thing. Old books in the library that you write off as useless because they're from a time before chakra have an abundance of information. Not only that but certain places still have knowledge passed down through stories of him he was a legend." Naruto smirked at the kage's face when he found out that Naruto had traveled.

"Don't need to ask old man, I'll tell you. Remember those times that I'd go missing for days on end? Well, I was traveling the Elemental Countries during those times gathering info, subordinates, and business. I'm rich 'ol man I've had some of my soldiers protecting bandit camps and lesser villages for years. Haven't you wondered why some of your ninjas have disappeared when they were deployed to bandit camps?" Naruto chuckled while the kage pieced together the blond's cryptic message.

"That isn't possible. How could your subordinates be strong enough to take on ANBU?" Hiruzen was obviously in denial at this point. "It's easy actually, only pick the strongest to work for you and it'll be smooth sailing. All I do is give an order here and there once in a while and let them do their own thing." Naruto said simply with no hint that he was lying.

"You did all this just to get to me and the village?" "Yup, sure did and now my goal is within reach." Naruto answered the old man and turned to the pale snake.

"So, Orochimaru how about we team up to take out the fool kage?" Naruto asked shocking both of those present for entirely different reasons.

"Hey, if you impress me I might make you an underling to one of my higher officers he could use the help." Naruto offered only to see the snake make an enraged face. "There's no way that I would lower myself down to work for a child. I'd rather die! I'll kill the both of you and take Sasuke with me for the Sharingan. Kukukuku!" Orochimaru voiced his objections without a second to think about the repercussions he would bring upon himself.

"Hm, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd help, now this fight has gone from a two-on-one to a three-way." Naruto didn't really seem too concerned with his rebuffed offer.

It was then that Orochimaru attacked the blond, hoping to kill the unknown factor before he got in his way.

Naruto easily sidestepped the attack and brought his knee into the snake's stomach and tossed him at the hokage. The old man responded by using his adamantine staff to knock the man out of his way in time to see the blond ready to deliver a kick to his stomach.

"Enma!" Hiruzen called as a monkey's paw came out of the staff and scratched along the blond's chest, in his surprise the blond was hit over the head by the staff and sent crashing into the floor.

Naruto quickly got up after the hit, just in time to dodge the staff that would have hit his spine. "Damn, for an old man you can still hit pretty hard!" Naruto said, showing no sign of pain from the hit he had suffered.

The blond then ducked under Orochimaru's 'surprise attack' and proceeded to use his strings to bisect him, only to find a mud clone in his place. Naruto was then struck from behind by the snake, and was sent flying into another staff attack this time in the stomach.

After being hit with the body blow Naruto was sent skidding across the floor and had to use all his leg strength to stop himself from touching the energy field, but he heard a few of the feathers of his jacket being burned away from his close proximity to the barrier.

_'These guys are really annoying! The only reason they aren't aiming for each other right now is because they wanna get rid of the **anomaly**__in this fight. If they work toegether like this there's no way I'll be able to beat them.' _Naruto thought.

These guys may have hated each other but they apparently didn't hate each other enough to disregard the blond. Which wasn't exactly advantageous to the Donquixote family member.

Naruto was really on the ropes in the fight, until he realized that during his musings his two opponents were speaking to each other about something. The blond then witnessed three coffins shoot out of the ground with labels that read 'first, second, and fourth.'

The third was visibly shaken up about the appearance of the coffins and rushed to seal the one labeled 'fourth' for whatever reason. The reason was clearly seen when the first hokage and second hokage stepped out of the coffins, looking a bit decrepit from being in the ground.

"Wow, some big names showed up. Which means that other coffin was probably my 'father'. Why'd you stop it old man? We could've had a heart-to-heart chat." Naruto laughed as the previous kages looked over to the blond and seemed to recognize him.

"To think that Doflamingo would actually have an heir." the first hokage said in calm surprise along with his brother.

"Wow, being acknowledged by the first and second hokages. That must really sting 'ol man, your own teachers noticed me before you." Naruto mocked and didn't show his surprise at the deceased kages return.

"You would use that forbidden jutsu, Orochimaru!? This disrespects their memories." Hiruzen scolded as if he were still a sensei.

"So, they're undead?" Naruto questioned in disbelief. The blond decided to test this out, so he pointed his finger at the first hokage and fired a projectile through his head which didn't seem to bother the zombie.

"Well, I'll be. You actually brought people back to life, that's a bit over the line." Naruto voiced his thoughts. _'But I can use this to my advantage.' _he chuckled soon after his statement, silently so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

"Now do you understand how great I am, Sarutobi. My powers surpass the Shinigami himself." Orochimaru laughed as if he had won the entire fight.

"Fufufufufu, nice job snake-pedo. This fight just went from a free-for-all to a four-on-one." Naruto smirked deviously at his own plan as the two other living members frowned at of the blond wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about, brat? The only way for that to happen is if my pawns and I helped you!" Orochimaru said in disgust at the implication.

"Fufu, that's the idea. **Parasaito(Parasite)!**" Naruto said with an outstretched arm and curled fingers. The two undead kages soon realized what the blond was doing as they had fought Doflamingo in the past and knew what he was capable of, Orochimaru was confused at the gesture.

The snake-like man didn't get anymore time to think about the blond's actions, because his body had gone rigid and he was unable to move himself. His struggling started becoming frantic as he looked over to the blond who was smiling cruelly.

"You brat! What have you done?!" Orochimaru screamed for answers on his immobility. "Nothing much, just controlling your body to even the playing field." Naruto spoke simply, barely containing his laughter.

The blond then flexed his index finger causing the first hokage to rush toward his student and go for a kick to his head. Sarutobi deftly dodged the kick but was caught unawares by the second hokage's punch to his unprotected face.

"Fufufufu, this is just too much! I finally get to kill you, you old bastard!" Naruto laughed loudly after his proclamation as he sent his 'puppets' forward to continuously attack the decrepit kage.

"Sarutobi, I can't help but wonder what you did to this lad to arouse such contempt from him." Hashirama voiced his and his brother's thoughts on the matter as they continued to fight the man along with Orochimaru.

"It was for the good of the village! He's the Kyuubi's jailor, a natural deterrent for war, and the ultimate weapon." Sarutobi pleaded to his mentor's hoping they saw his point-of-view. The previous kage's shook their heads in dissapointment.

"My poor, poor student. You have fallen far in the years, so much so that I can barely look at you." Hashirama sighed hitting the man where it hurts. "Please, sensei." Sarutobi looked beyond hurt, before he could continue Tobirama interrupted "You have no right to call us that. Jinchuriki weren't intended to be weapons, we taught you this Sarutobi. You are no longer our student!" Tobirama said with finality in his tone.

"**FUFUFUFUFUFU**! This is a wonderful show! Your own masters are renouncing you all because of your own choices! **THAT'S HYSTERICAL!**" Naruto continued to laugh uncontrollably at the downtrodden old man.

At that moment Sarutobi had enough and summoned two shadow clones with some of his remaining chakra. Leaving enough left over for a certain jutsu he was going to perform.

"**Reaper Death Seal"** Sarutobi called out as the area suddenly darkened and a large entity appeared behind the man. Once the form had fully materialized it shocked all those present (though Naruto didn't show it).

"I'll end you with this jutsu! I may perish, but I hope that Konoha will find a more obedient weapon!" Sarutobi said, a little upset that he couldn't summon more clones to kill all of his opponents.

"Whoa, didn't think you'd get that mad 'ol man. That _anger_ could be used against your enemies, you know use it as a _weapon_." Naruto smiled at his jabs. Sarutobi had enough of the blond's word and sent one of his clones forward with the Shinigami's hand coming through its stomach.

Upon seeing the movement Naruto hastily pulled the second hokage into the clone's path causing the hand to pull out the soul in the body, making it crumble to reveal one of the sound genin. _'Damn, talk about bad touch.'_ Naruto thought, deciding to keep his distance.

Sarutobi then sent both clones after him to make sure he didn't avoid on or the other. The puppet master in turn made his puppets attack the clones knowing that the old kage couldn't keep the jutsu for long. During the battle the first hokage was killed again leaving the blond with Orochimaru as his only defense.

"You can't win, Naruto you should give in." Sarutobi grinned at the blond, seeing victory within his grasp.

"Fine, but not without a parting gift!" Naruto shouted while throwing the snake at the last clone who had captured the man. "Damn, brat!" Orochimaru hissed through the pain as his soul was being pulled out albeit slowly.

_'Looks like he's losing his edge.' _Naruto smirked and yanked his hand back to provide resistance for the process, smirking all the way. Eventually the kage couldn't hold the jutsu any longer and only took the snake-man's hand in the end.

"Ahhh! You'll pay for this boy!" Orochimaru wailed as Naruto calmly walked past him, paying no heed to his escape with his subordinates. The blond just walked until he was in front of the kage, and smirked.

"Well, this was really worth it. I finally get to kill you for all you've done to me, I have to say that I didn't think it would be this simple. Looks like I overestimated you." Naruto said sounding disappointed though the smile on his face showed that he was mocking him.

Suddenly, the man lashed out with the last of his strength and struck the blond in the temple with his adamantine staff, cracking the lens slightly as if it was symbolizing the blond. The cracked lens showing the malevolence he had his behind his mask for so long and still hid behind the new cruelly smiling one the old kage saw now.

"Hm, still a little fight left in you huh?" Naruto questioned as he clenched his fist to restrain the man's movements. Sarutobi looked at the blond's face as a trickle of blood came down from his forehead to his eye, vanishing behind his cracked lens.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked looking to the corrupt kage who stared defiantly at him. "Your loss." Naruto said and pulled a finger back causing the man's head to pop off. It was a clean decapitation and Naruto never felt happier as he gazed at the lifeless body and laughed.

The blond then casually grabbed the body and tossed it down into the arena where the fighting had recently ceased and all the Suna-nin being dead or captured (the Suna sibling being among the captured). Upon the corpse's impact on the ground all eyes were on the kage box where they saw Naruto holding the head of the deceased kage, holding it in a showy fashion and swaying it from side to side.

"Good, looks like Konoha still has a little bite to it. Guess you guys pass my test." he said mockingly, making eye contact with the siblings as he spoke.

Everyone below was shocked to see the blond holding their leaders head and they could only assume he was the killer, but he was basically unscathed with only a small trickle of blood showing any sign that he was injured in the fight.

"What did you do to the hokage, you demon!" one leaf-nin asked in anger. "I thought it was obvious. I killed the old man for his transgressions against my person, and now that I've had my fun I think I'll let the rest of you off the hook." Naruto told them before all the Suna-nin were freed from their bindings and hastily ran from the village.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi questioned the blond. "They were pawns in this. No reason to punish them for thing beyond their control, besides my sibling was dealt a rough hand." Naruto said referring to the reformed Gaara since a certain nuisance had fixed his seal, and was attempting to sneak up on the blond.

Jiraiya's plan would have worked if the majority of the ninja below didn't start throwing weapons at Naruto. Of course his height didn't allow the weapons to reach him, but it didn't stop them from trying.

"Don't you idiots know anything about gravity?" Naruto said before he walked off the ledge just as Jiraiya tried to grab him, and hovered in the air which shocked all those present.

"What goes up must come down! That is, of course, if those thing deserve to fall back down to earth rather than rise!" Naruto smiled at their faces once they saw that the blond was truly suspended by some force in the air.

"You must be a demon! You killed our leader and allowed our enemies to escape!" a random ninja shouted at Naruto, who seemed annoyed "I let you live, forgive you, and this is how you repay me? Your lives hang in the balance, but perhaps you doubt my credibility in the fact that I can kill you with ease. Why not give you a demonstration?" Naruto smiled, knowing Jiraiya was trying to find a way to get to the blond.

Naruto pointed a finger at the offending ninja much like when he used it on the undead kage **"Tomaito (Bullet String)"** Naruto announced as the ninja suddenly fell over, dead. "Naruto, you'll pay for this!" Jiraiya shouted though the blond didn't turn around at his voice.

"Like I said, I had my fun, so I'll show how merciful I am by giving _this_..." Naruto shook the decapitated head in his hand "...back to you so you can bury it and the body. Have fun." Naruto smiled as he flew out of the arena entirely, leaving the people left behind with the body of their deceased leader.

(One week later)

"_So the plans have been moved forward?"_ a voice asked on the other line of one of the last transponder snails. "Yeah, too bad you guys weren't here for the final phases. It would have made it more exciting." Naruto replied to the voice when another chimed in on a different snail for the three-way conversation _"Do you need us to return?" _the voice asked.

Naruto simply leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and said a simple 'no' to the question before telling the two to keep in touch and hung up the device.

The teen was currently in the Namikaze compound which he had taken once the Sandaime's funeral was finished and he had allowed the fools to learn his lineage per the old fart's will. It was liberating to say the least, having a large mansion to himself openly that is. Naruto had broken into the estate years ago right under Hiruzen's nose and had made a headquarters out of it (while amassing a few nice looking women to accompany him whenever he left the village **(An:just like Doflamingo)**).

Currently, the blond was sitting by the pool he had installed watching the dozens of scantily clad ladies enjoy themselves, it was nice to look at but he already had girls that were strong _and _nice looking. Speaking of which, the blond had just held out his hand a received a drink from a fairly beautiful woman dressed in a black maid's uniform and a cigarette in her mouth.

"Thanks,76." Naruto said to the girl as he sipped it a little before speaking again "So, you never told me why you weren't at the invasion." Naruto asked the woman. "I apologize, young master. You requested that I clean the entire estate until it was spotless, and you needed me so much that I went over it six times to make sure I didn't miss anything." she blushed at the man feeling as if she had disappointed him.

"I guess that's a good excuse. I know you can't say 'no' when asked something, but next time Baby 76 think of priorities. How's the laundry coming?" he told her and asked the now fully named Baby 76. "I completed your jacket, but the others will take time." Baby 76 replied sadly.

Naruto looked at his current dress, he was wearing an open long-sleeved shirt with tiger stripes, and white pant with red claw-like marks going down the length of the legs. He was also wearing new purple-tinted sunglasses.

"It's fine 76 we'll just have to make do with my jacket, after all that is an important part of my look right?" Naruto asked the girl who started fidgeting at his smirk and blushed as he started at her intently.

Before she could answer an AnBu had appeared close by and he was wearing a boar mask. "The council requests your presence, _Namikaze-sama_." the AnBu strained the name out. Baby 76 was about to retaliate at the disrespect the man had shown her master, but Naruto waved her down.

"What if I don't go?" he asked, not that he cared. "If you don't attend your spot can be taken along with your inheritance." he replied. "Well we can't have that." Naruto stood up and grabbed his jacket from 76, and as he started leaving he turned to the maid "Hurry up, and kill him so we can get going. You're coming with me." Naruto told the ecstatic woman as she killed the man with ease though the screams were ignore by the blond who was outside waiting for her.

(Meeting Chambers)

Naruto was currently picking his ear clean as Danzo tried to push himself into the kage position that was still vacant even now. Honestly the blond couldn't care less about Danzo, but he didn't want that idiot in charge either so he decided to speak up.

"You know, we could always just get one of that old idiots former students to take charge. Of course, Orochimaru is out of the question and Jiraiya is too much of a pervert for that kind of power which leaves Tsunade. She seems to be the most stable out of all them." Naruto smirked as all the attention was drawn to him.

"Your opinion has no place here, demon." Danzo said clearly upset by the proposal. "Please, your an old cripple. This village is bad enough without you trying to be a warmonger all the time, so Tsunade is the better choice." Naruto said using quite a bit of logic that the clan heads had to agree with though they didn't like it.

"And how do you plan on finding her?" Danzo asked clearly not liking the idea. "I have my ways, I can leave today actually." Naruto said as he unofficially ended the meeting, but that one-eyed bastard had to have the last word "Jiraiya will be coming with you since he is on good terms with Tsunade." "Hmph, like I really need any help." Naruto replied to the man but accepted nonetheless and left with 76.

(In the hallway)

"What a farce. They think they can just go around ordering me? They're lucky that I even came to this thing, if I hadn't that have that old war hawk getting ready to make enemies of every village." Naruto said upset at the development especially since he had a supervisor in Jiraiya. Naruto would have to call in some help since he couldn't watch his back at all times.

The prime example of this was at that very moment when a purple blur shot toward him, and while he was lost in thought Baby 76 had intercepted the attack by changing her hand into a sickle. Thanks to the clash Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and addressed the attacker.

"Oi, Anko what are you doing down there?" Naruto asked, seeing her struggling to push back the woman blocking her. "It's no use. 76 here ate the **Buki-Buki no mi (Arms-Arms Fruit)**, she can become any weapon she wants." Naruto said having no qualms about telling a little about his subordinate, seeing as it would raise questions and he loved to keep people guessing.

"How could you kill the old man!?" Anko asked in anger as she was pinned by Baby 76 with the woman's arm morphing into a spike that was just barely digging into Anko's neck.

"It was easy. The old man tried to make me into a subservient weapon used only for fighting with no free will whatsoever. It was definitely a hard choice to make, you know even though you're older than me you sure are a gaki." Naruto mocked the woman who tried to toss the assassin maid off of her but couldn't accomplish it.

"I'm only gonna warn you once. Do not try and attack me again." he smiled while walking away from the humiliated woman.

(Outside)

"So, young master, what do you plan on doing with that Tsunade woman?" 76 asked her master, curious on his mind's inner workings. "Fufu, I plan on using her as an indirect link to the kage seat, and I'll use her misguided guilt to do it. That idiot always wanted a son so I guess a godson will have to do." Naruto said to his soldier.

"Would you like me to come with you to make sure that pervert doesn't try anything?" Baby 76 was worried about him, Jiraiya was actually very strong if given the chance he could kill her master.

"No, this isactually the perfect excuse for calling _those_ two in." Naruto told the woman who looked a bit incensed at the info for some odd reason.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the taller blond (it was funny to see the blond be this tall a week ago he was his regular size now he was around 6' 5''). "Going to get the next kage of course. Wanna finish our discussion a little later?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru was the only rookie that was still on speaking terms with Naruto, and the Nara had to admit that Naruto's views were beginning to make sense to him. Shikaku was worried about his son getting too close to the flamboyant, and turning on the village. But that would never happen, right? Right?

"Maybe, I was just a little curious. If you want control why not just take it now?" Shikamaru asked thoroughly confused. "It's gonna be from the sidelines that way no one will suspect anything of me especially since they still think I'm an idiot. What about my offer, have you accepted?" Naruto questioned the lazy boy.

"If you can actually bring Tsunade back I think I can work with you for a bit." Shikamaru told him. The tall blond then handed the Nara a strange fruit "Yeah, a bit in this gang basically means a 'yes' so eat that when you're ready to join." Naruto continued to walk to his home while Shika looked at the weird fruit before he walked home as well.

(Namikaze estate)

"_We'll be ready just tell us where you want us to meet you."_ the voice from before said with the other mysterious voice chiming in _"I could start searching beforehand, if you'd like."_ the voice said.

"It won't be any use unless I know how close she is, so it looks like the pervert will actually be useful after all." Naruto sighed at this development he hated his _godfather_ with a passion since he was in on the whole submission project that the old kage enacted and was most likely trying to find an opening to seal up his new powers or wipe his memory.

"Be ready to head to anywhere I say, I'll probably need you guys at a drop of a hat." Naruto commanded seriously showing that he wasn't messing around with the toad sage's threat level. _"Understood."_ both voices then cut out as they hung up.

"Master, I am sure you can handle yourself but wouldn't it be better for me to come with you?" Baby 76 asked her master before he told her something that made her root into the ground "I can't take you. I need you to stay here and be in charge in case some of those idiots try and break in, and to control _him_." Naruto told her as an underground explosion rocked the estate, but it didn't bother the two.

_'The master needs me! I mustn't fail him, even if I die!' _she thought going to the extremes of the task she was given, she then turned and blushed rather than face the teen "I'll do my b-best master." she said trying not to faint.

If anyone ever met 76 they'd compare her to Hinata which would be a mistake seeing as Hinata was weak in every aspect. Baby 76 was strong in the qualities that the Hyuuga girl lacked her only problem was that she never refused anything asked of her, unless he told her otherwise of course.

"Good, now go make sure he isn't dead." Naruto said as he walked out the door to the estate as the woman went down in the basement to see what had happened.

(Town)

"So, Jiraiya. You know where this woman is supposed to be?" Naruto asked the man who had been thinking of ways to get the blond with no luck. "I don't need to tell you that, murderer." he seethed at the blond's nonchalant attitude especially that eternal smile, it drove the sannin wild.

"Please, spare me the _guilt_ trip. He's dead, I'm alive, end of story. Besides not telling me isn't going to help us find her any faster." Naruto told the man as he checked into a hotel, before leaving for a reason that the blond knew all too well.

The blond decided to at least tell his soldiers his current location so they could converge, but there was knock at the door of the room before he could attempt the call.

"This had better be good." Naruto said reaching for the doorknob. The blond stopped just as his hand was about to turn it, and saw with his **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation Haki)** that a large sword was going to rip through the door so he jumped over the slash and lashed out with a kick that sent the assailant into the hallway wall.

"I don't like being sneak-attacked..." Naruto took a moment to look at the shark-like man before he continued "Fishsticks." Naruto laughed seeing the man become rattled at the nickname.

"So the rumors are true." a smooth voice said, a voice that Naruto recognized from his youth. "Itachi, good to see you ya old weasel." Naruto said to the only AnBu that actually protected him when he was little, and the blond became nervous at his appearance. Naruto may be strong but Itachi was a legend among genin because of his quick rising through the ranks.

"You as well, too bad it isn't under better circumstances. You are to come with us." Itachi told the teen who had a near unnoticeable sweat on his brow. "Can't say that I want to. I have a feeling that it'll lead to a certain area that most men stay away from, but if you swing that way it's fine by me." Naruto smirked just as Kisame rose from the debris of the wall, and swung his sword at the blond. Naruto in turn used his foot to stop the sword, and was locked in a power struggle with the shark-man.

"I was talking, fishsticks. I'm not trying to steal him or anything." Naruto joked before pointing a finger at Kisame, intending to fire a string through his head but was surprised when the string never came which left him open for a slash that raked across his stomach.

_'What the! My powers were stopped, it couldn't be. Could it?'_ Naruto thought, discreetly firing another string and saw that his powers were working again. "That sword has Kairoseki in it. Those bindings must be weakening it properties or else I would've been able to tell I was touching it. I thought it was extinct." Naruto frowned at his discovery, if anyone found this out it would be a real _problem_.

"You'll pay for that jab kid." Kisame said, angry that his sexual orientation was called into question. "Kisame, stay back. I will handle him you are too loud for your own good, and will no doubt call unwanted attention." Itachi told the incensed man who actually listened with a grin on his face that told the blond that he had gotten the short end of the stick in fighting the Uchiha.

Without warning the Uchiha was upon the blond and had instantly kicked him in the face. Even with **Kenbunshoku Haki** allowing the blond to have limited clairvoyance it wasn't worth anything unless he could keep up.

"**Tomaito!" **Naruto pointed his finger, but the man dodged and punched him in his sword wound. Naruto was hunched over after the assault, and breathing shallowly "I was hoping we could have worked together. We'd be able to take down anything." Narutotold the Uchiha, but knew the man wasn't planning on it and believed his brother would bring justice to him and be seen as a hero.

"Y'know, Sasuke will never be a hero. You made him mentally unstable with your little massacre, all he cares about is power. I can tell you right now that he'll betray your precious village in a heartbeat, and when he does I'll be the one to **_kill_ **him." Naruto smirked at seeing that he struck a nerve as Itachi got angry and went for a final attack.

Naruto in turn pulled his leg back and coated it in his **Busoshoku Haki (Color of Arms Haki)** giving it a black coloring as he delivered an iron-like kick to Itachi's leg, cracking the bone in it before Itachi retaliated and launched another kick with his other leg that sent the blond to the end of the hallway barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Nice job, Itachi. We should grab him while he's down, or else we'll have to deal with that annoying personality of his." Kisame said as he reached for the boy only to have a cold chill go through the air.

"**Kamakura (Snow Hut)"** was heard as a dome of white substance was put in between the shark-man and the blond. "What the hell!?" Kisame shouted when he saw the most peculiar thing he has ever seen (which is saying something since he looks like a fish).

In front of the akatsuki members was a beautiful woman with a large bust and showing a fair amount of cleavage in her tanktop that had the word 'Happy' on it. She also wore yellow pants with orange stripes. The most interesting things about her were her green hair, talons, and wings making her a harpy to the human eye.

"Hm, it looks like master has overdone it again. He should realize he isn't untouchable." the woman spoke of the blond hidden behind the wall. "Hey, bitch move outta the way!" Kisame yelled at her.

She simply turned to him and licked her lips "Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of the seven swordsman of the mist, wields the living blade Samehada." she listed general knowledge of the man and went on to list other articles of merit from his life, doing the same to the Uchiha as well.

"Kisame, we are leaving." Itachi told his partner who seemed peeved that they were retreating, and from a woman no less. "Don't complain this woman is an unforeseen factor. We have no idea how strong she is or what her abilities are outside of the barrier she made. The risk of fighting her is too great, we will have to try another time." Itachi said as he disappeared with Kisame.

Once they were gone the woman dropped the barrier which turned out to be made of snow, and crouched next to the blond. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" she asked affectionately since they were alone in the hallway.

"Yeah, Monet, glad you were around. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't." Naruto grinned at her as she brought her wing up to his forehead. "I saw Jiraiya speaking to his spy earlier, after his 'research' of course. It seems that Tsunade is in Tanzaku town, shall I go ahead and search?" she asked, seeing him think about it.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I can't have Jiraiya know you were here or there'll be trouble. So that was the akatsuki?" he asked her. "Yes, and there are still more that are stronger in the shadows. Seems I'll have to keep digging." she said and flew out of a window towards Tanzaku town.

Naruto was still in his crater contemplating on the fight he had been in and couldn't help but feel that he was still to weak when compared to _real _ninja. The blond then saw the perverted sage and put on his smile again, knowing that he was a step ahead of the old perv.

**AN: Well there you go two subordinates revealed one spoken to but still a mystery its just wonderful (hopefully).**

**Also on a side note SABO IS ALIVE! Hooray! The Dressrosa arc is getting pretty close to taking over Enies Lobby for my favorite arc. **

**Anyway read and love it.**


End file.
